maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ad Parodies
This page contains all the ad parodies MAD has done. Season 1 *(Episode 1) Bieber Bowl and Zombi (Parody of Justin Bieber and Bambi) *(Episode 2) ePhonie cRap, How I Met My Brother and The Wolver-Clean (Parody of iPhone, How I Met Your Mother and Wolverine from X-Men) *(Episode 3) Keeping Up with the Carcrashians, Up and Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder (Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Up, and Carl's Jr.) *(Episode 4) Aberzombie & Stitch and Gossip Hurl (Parody of Abercrombie & Fitch and Gossip Girl) *(Episode 5) Happy Charms, The Spatula and Build-a-Bieber (Parody of Lucky Charms, The Bachelor, Build-a-Bear Workshop and Justin Bieber) *(Episode 6) Toys "4" Brats (Parody of Toys "R" Us) *(Episode 7) Throw-Active and High School Yearbook Upgrades (Parody of Pro-Active) *(Episode 8) Klaus' Shoe Garden, The Umpire Diaries and Nettricks (Parody of The Vampire Diaries and Netflix) *(Episode 9) The Taylor Swiffer and Doggie Tweets (Parody of Taylor Swift, Swiffer and Twitter) *(Episode 10) Cloudy With a Chance of Flavor, MADinization and Transformin' Grill (Parody of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Transformers) *(Episode 11) Vampire Helper, The Chirps and Shax Body Spray (Parody of Hamburger Helper, Marshmallow Peeps, The Birds, Shaquille O'Neal and Axe Body Spray) *(Episode 12) Narnia Lunchbox (Parody of The Chronicles of Narnia) *(Episode 13) K-Stew's Beef Stew, Bionic Bach and Villain Hand Sanitizer (Parody of Kristen Stewart, Johan Sebastian Bach and The Six Million Dollar Man, and Purell Hand Sanitizer) *(Episode 14) Slop N' Shop, The Thingy and Donkey Strong (Parody of Stop and Shop, The Thing, and Nintendo's Donkey Kong) *(Episode 15) The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb and P.E.D.A.L (Parody of The Itsy Bitsy Spider and Spider-Man, iCarly's Pathetic Plays, Transformers and P.E.T.A) *(Episode 16) ¡AY Carly! (English and Spanish), Iron Man's Irontone and Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Parody of iCarly, Iron Man and Coppertone, and Mom and Dad) *(Episode 17) The Heli-Chopper, The Fast and the Curious and Club Moon (Parody of Helicopter, The Fast and the Furious and Curious George, and Club Med) *(Episode 18) LeBrony Paper Towels, TMNTMZTV, and B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Parody of LeBron James and Brawny Paper Towels, TMNT, TMZ On TV, and B.O.B from Monsters Vs. Aliens) *(Episode 19) The Reading Womb, Soul Tron and Cullen Clear (Parody of The Reading Room, Soul Train and Tron: Legacy, Edward Cullen from The Twilight Saga and Clean & Clear) *(Episode 20) The Underwaker, Home School Musical and Villain's Warehouse (Parody of The Undertaker, High School Musical, and Men's Wearhouse) *(Episode 21) Big League Pika Chew, Cobrah, and Farto Tuner (Parody of Big League Chew and Pikachu from Pokémon, Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe and The Oprah Winfrey Show, and Auto-Tune) *(Episode 22) MAD Immunity Idol, Jersey THOR and A.T.I (Airbender Technical Insitute) (Parody of Survivor, Jersey Shore and Thor, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Universal Technical Institute) *(Episode 23) For Demis Books, Meep! My Dad Says and Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers (Parody of For Dummies and Demi Lovato, $h*! My Dad Says and Road Runner, and Sonic the Hedgehog) *(Episode 24) Hulked on Phonics, Yu-Gi-Bear! and Alvin and the Monks (Parody of Hooked on Phonics and The Incredible Hulk, Yogi Bear and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Alvin and the Chipmunks) *(Episode 25) Gorilla Positioning System, Seattle: Los Angeles and High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 (Parody of Global Positioning System, Battle: Los Angeles and Seattle, Washington, and High School Musical) *(Episode 26) GleeVR, U2PS World Tour!!!!! and Superhero 6 Motel (Parody of Glee and Digital Video Recorder (DVR), United Parcel Service (UPS) and U2, Motel 6 and some Superheroes) Season 2 *(Episode 27) Jedi Negotiator, Hole in the Great Wall and Sleepy Cloud (Parody of Priceline Negotiator and Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, Hole in the Wall and the Great Wall of China, and Sobakawa Cloud Pillow) *(Episode 28) Celebrity Mask, Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard and Car Alarm Clock (Parody of Pinocchio) *(Episode 29) Red Skull, Han Solo and Gretel and Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand (Parody of Red Bull and Red Skull, Han Solo from Star Wars and Hansel and Gretel, and Quick Sand) *(Episode 30) Transformal Wear, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman, and Do-Over Button (Parody of Formal Wear and Transformers, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button and Batman, and Click) *(Episode 31) Maximum Security Diary Vault, America's Got Talons, and Shazamwich! (Parody of Maximum Security Vault and a Diary, America's Got Talent, Captain Marvel and a Sandwich) *(Episode 32) 9-Voltron Battery, Imaginary Friends: Where Are They Now?, and Super Khakis (Parody of Nine-Volt Battery and Voltron, VH1's Where Are They Now?, and Superman) *(Episode 33) Angry Bird Management, Project Runway, and Magic Gel and Pet Shell (Parody of Angry Birds, Project Runway, and Magic Shell) *(Episode 34) Kirby's Star Tours, Sassie, and Gandalf's 3-Ring Binder (Parody of Kirby and Star Tours, Lassie, Gandalf from Lord of the Rings and a 3-Ring Binder) *(Episode 35) Scream 90X and VeggieTales from the Crypt (Parody of P90X and the movie Scream, VeggieTales and Tales from the Crypt) *(Episode 36) SpongeWow!, Celebrity Superpowers and America's Next Top Surgeon (Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants and ShamWow!, and America's Next Top Model) *(Episode 37) Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition, Adhesive Ape and Ape Sheriff (Part 1 and 2) (Parody of Wheel of Fortune and Adhesive Tape) *(Episode 38) Barry Kirschbaum, Ghost Attorney, Optimus Prime Suspect and Papa Smurf's Pizza (Parody of Prime Suspect and Optimus Prime, Papa John's Pizza and Papa Smurf) *(Episode 39) Nancy Ortega's School of Dance and Martial Arts, Abs-Duction and Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service (Parody of McAlvain School of Dance - Gymnastics - Martial Arts and Nancy Ortega, Abduction, Mouse Extermination Service and Mickey Mouse) *(Episode 40) Ghost Rider's Training Wheels, How I Left Your Brother on a Highway Rest Stop, and Clifford's Notes (Parody of Ghost Rider, How I Met Your Mother, Clifford the Big Red Dog and CliffsNotes) *(Episode 41) Tree Bazooka 9000 and Snowman vs. Wild (Parody of Man vs. Wild and Frosty the Snowman) Category:Ad parodies Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Ad Segment